Rat in a Cage full of hawks
by Super Hurricane
Summary: You know, what ever happened to David, this story ends his fateful fate.


One rat in a cage of hawks  
By Super Hurricane(The guy who has a idea and loses it quickly)  
(I know, I know, The Officers needs an update, but I'll do it later during Easter vacation. I know that a lot of you fans(Audience is bare as a tombstone) are waiting for it, but I'll make up for it, I promise.)  
Copyright: The Animorphs are all in line to K.A. Applegate, supreme writer of Animorphs books, but she's going to have a bit of completion with the other fan-fic authors who make 500 times more books than her.  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
My name is Rachel, no last name, I'm not kidding, since even though we have been found out by those mind-controlling slugs called Yeerks, we still have to keep secrets from the world. If any of them knew where we were, we would become toast in seconds. As in me, whom everyone thinks in a blood-thirsty mental hospital escapee, Marco, the joker/ smart guy, Cassie, my friend and part time almost heartless warrior, Tobias, my friend and hawk and Jake the leader who takes big risks in us. We were in the new Hork-Bajir home, and I was tired after our mission with the Yeerk Pool explosion. I went into my tent and checked our food supply that Erek had brought for each of us. It was small rations, but will do. I grabbed a cheery pie out of the storage and went out of the tent, very hungry. I knew the others were in morphs looking anywhere for Yeerks with morphing power, seems Cassie gave it to them so they could find peace. Hah! I had a mission, and no Animorphs was going to notice a Chimp in dirt camouflage. I concentrated on the Chimp DNA within me and within seconds I was a Chimpanzee. I jumped in a damp mud puddle and rubbed everywhere. Not even Tobias can see me now. I held on to the tray with firm chimp hands and walked to a peculiar bush I had marked in Wolf morph. I brushed its side, gently to not alert anyone, and went inside the bush. Inside there is a plastic square box with wood shreddings, a water and food bowl, a wheel and a couple brown tube things. I quickly demorphed, placing the tray down. Out he came, a white rat, 7 inches long, with eyes and mouth that had a human expression of eagerness, like your dog when he hears food pouring into a dish a mile away. This vile rodent, his ugly vermin was once a boy who wanted nothing but to kill us, now a simple nothnit who tried to use a supreme evil devil creature called Crayak to destroy us all in one blow. This was our greatest threat ever, David the 7th Animorph. When I had him at my mercy, I had a plan not to kill him or take him to the island, instead, I'll keep him as a pet.   
  
About time, you got there. You seem to forget that my body needs a lot of nutrients to survive. "Oh, quit your whining, you sound like Marco." I whispered, in a fierce tone. I opened a small slot above the food bowl and put 2 slices of Sausage pizza, a bologna slice, and a few raspberries for dessert. He looked at the food and drooled, a un-rat-like thing to do. I myself helped my stomach to the other two pizzas, a lemon pie, and a ham and cheese sandwich. I see you are watching your weight as usual. He said, jokingly. I ignored him and kept eating.   
  
After my meal, I checked his water, plenty for two more days, then I'll go owl and gather some more in my canteen Peter gave me. Marco's dad is so prepared these days. So, what was with the big Ka-boom all of a sudden, I thought from the shock waves on my cage that a Earthquake had hit! He asked. 'I might as well tell him,' I thought," Well, the whole resistance had went on a little bit of a shopping spree with 10 thousand-pound bombs that we had gotten from the National Guard." He snorted at that since he was displeased that N.G.'s wouldn't believe a broadcast about the invasion. I continued telling him about the risks we took, who keyed the bombs, our fight with the morphing Human-Controllers (He had known about that last mission.) and the damage we did to the city. Whoa, half of the mall was destroyed, you must be disappointed. I laughed silently, "No, all the good stores were saved, only the Gap was gone from my grasp but there was a second one not destroyed there." Lucky you. he said. "Well, I must be going, I'll be back tomorrow, same place, same time."   
  
I morphed to squirrel and scamper away, not noticing a Red-tailed hawk going by.   
The next day, I did the same thing again, and as I demorphed I noticed the cage seemed empty. "You hoo, sleepy head, wake up, I got you some yummies." I knocked on the front of his cage, but got no answer, usually he would have came out of hiding, from a dark pipe or beneath the shreddings. But nothing stirred. I checked the side of the cage and was shocked to find a hole teared in the cage. Someone must have seen me feeding him and decided to eat him up while I was gone. But who? It was then I spotted a red/black feather on the ground. I know that feather scheme anywhere. "Tobias." I said angrily in whispers, clamping the feather tight in my hands,. I was mad, serious mad, that my best friend would do this to David. But I guess this was the way I should be, survival of the fittest. I morphed owl and left the cage to bend and wear out itself , knowing no rat deserved to live with a girl like me.  



End file.
